Yakusoku nado iranai
by Litacy
Summary: Remus et Sirius s'aiment .Les oiseaux chantent ,la vie est belle ...pourtant Sirius est promis depuis naissance à une fille riche .La séparation sera douloureuse .Pourront-ils se revoir ?même quand un d'entre eux ...mourra ?


Bon comme j'ai visiblement du mal avec " j'ai demandé à la lune " ,et que j'ai trouvé le sujet d'une fic bah je vais l'écrire hein ?

Donc c un slash mais comment dire …presk pas slash parce que en fait dans cette fic ,il manke une personne du couple …enfin vers le milieu ou la fin enfin bref ! Vous comprenez ?Bon pas grave .Le titre est en japonais approximatif (en fait jai pas tt pigé mais avant les anglais ont réarrangé le japonais à leur gout et la c pas le jap traditionnel parce que sinon vous verrez des caractères differents .)Le titre veut donc dire :Je n'ai nul besoin de promesse .et comme tjr ,je garde moony a la place de lunard parce que lunard c moche de chez moche !

Goooooooooo

Yakusoku nado iranai 

(Au temps des maraudeurs à Poudlard)

C'était bien tranquille ce jour là dans le dortoir des maraudeurs .James et Peter étaient dans la salle commune ,essayant d'expérimenter un nouveau jeu de cartes inventé par Dumbledore ,qui lançait un sortilège dès qu'on faisait une mauvaise manœuvre dans le jeu. Remus et Sirius eux ,étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier ,à ce murmurer de doux mots tendres .

Pour eux ,la vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés mutuellement leur amour .

Il ne pleuvait plus de larmes mais des rayons de passion .Le blizzard ne soufflait plus mais la brise d'été menait la danse .

Tout cela c'était bien du joli …Malheureusement le bonheur était toujours de court instant que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers .

La fin de leur septième année approchait à grands pas .Bientôt ils auront tous un travail et devront se séparer pour peut-être ne plus jamais se revoir .Moony et Patmol s'étaient promis de se retrouver .Mais quelque fois les promesses doivent être brisées .

Le minuscule bonheur des deux amoureux fut brisé lorsque Sirius reçut une lettre …

__

Cher fils 

Comme vous savez ,vous devez redorer le blason des Brandford .

C'est pour cette raison que nous avions décidé ,dès le hour de votre naissance ,de vous faire épouser Hitomi Black* dont vous porterez le nom .Votre mariage nous assurera 

une excellente retraite et vous permettra d'oublier la honte que votre frère a donné à la famille .Je vous prie de nous communiquer la date à laquelle vous souhaitez vous marier .

Inutile de vous défiler car ,il a été juré sur le sceau de Viviane du lac que vous devriez 

etre le mari de Lady Black troisième du nom .Si le serment est brisé ,le fléau s'abbattra sur ceux que vous avez aimé .Ne soyez point égoïste et pensez donc à nous .

Lord John Orion William Brandford 

Directeur des grands Ordres à Windsor 

P.S :Lady Hitomi a fait ses études à Irisia ,université magitek pour demoiselles en Suède .Veuillez donc ne pas ricanner si stupidement comme vous en avez l'habitude ,à l'entente de son étrange accent qu'elle a developpé ,en ajoutant qu'elle avait déjà un timbre de voix très japonais .

Remus l'avait appris .Il en suivit une violente dispute entre lui et son petit ami .Moony pensait en effet que ce dernier était au courant depuis longtemps et de ne lui avoir rien dit .

Les choses "s'arrangèrent " si on pouvait dire cela .La famille Brandford ne souhaita rien entendre et s'entêta à vouloir que leur fils épousât cette princesse des neiges .

" Remus ….Il ne nous reste que quelques jours avant la remises des diplômes …Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que ce stupide truc de fléau s'abbate sur toi .De ton souvenir ,je souhaite garder les meilleurs moments et non les larmes . "

Le temps n'avait jamais semblé aussi court .Dumbledore était déjà entrain de tendre le parchemin annonçant que Sirius Brandford futur Black avait fini avec brio ses études . C'était comme si on venait d'arracher l'âme de Remus .Il n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait le directeur .Il avait un regard vide vers son amour .Des larmes chaudes ,coulaient sur ses joues .Des larmes de désespoir ,des larmes d'amour …Que seul celui a qui elles étaient destinées pouvait voir .

Et ces mêmes larmes coulèrent lorsque le Poudlard Express était arrivé à quai .La douleur était si grande ,que le loup ne sentait plus rien …Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur …Comme s'il était mort …

Sirius regarda autour de lui …Ses parents n'étaient pas encore là .Il se pencha vers Remus et l'embrassa tendrement .Il s'accrocha à lui désespérement comme si ,le fait de pouvoir le retenir ,pouvait l'empêcher d'épouser cette fille à qui on l'avait destiné .

" Je t'aime …murmura l'animagus .Je t'aime …tu m'entends …Et c'est toi que j'aimerais dans vingt ans .C'est toi que j'aimerais dans quarante ans .C'est toi que j'aimerais jusque dans ma tombe .C'est toi que je garderais comme souvenir si j'allais à Azkaban .C'est toi que les détraqueurs ne me feront pas oublier .C'est toi mon bonheur …C'est toi mon amour …C'est toi ma vie … 

-Sirius …

Remus sanglotait contre l'épaule de ce qui est tout pour lui .La séparation était douloureuse pour les deux .Ils ne pouvaient penser à se quitter , alors qu'ils ne s'étaient trouvés qu'il y a quelques mois .

-Sirius …Je ne t'oublierais pas …Et même si …nous serons séparés …Je viendrais te voir par tous les moyens …Je te le promets …

-Je n'ai pas besoin de promesses Moony …Car je sais que tu le feras …Mais …le fléau ….

-Qu'importe le fléau …Il ne peut être aussi pire que devoir être éloigné de toi …

Un serviteur en costume noir ,une épée à sa taille vint chercher Sirius .

C'était la douloureuse séparation de deux êtres complémentaires .La lune et les étoiles .

L'ombre et la lumière .

(un peu avant que les potters meurent )

Ca faisait bien des années maintenant .Mais l'amour était aussi puissant qu'au premier jour .Sirius s'était resigné à connâitre Hitomi .Bien gentille …mais ….C'était Remus qu'il aimait .Et ça ,elle ne pouvait rien y faire .Oh biensûr ,elle ignorait que son mari aimait un autre …

Sirius avait aussi fait quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais .Les Brandford avaient omis d'ajouter dans la lettre ,qu'il devait aussi faire un enfant avec Hitomi pour officialiser leur mariage .

L'enfant en question s'appelait Noeru .Il était mort né .Quelque chose avait cloché lors de l'accouchement .Le magicomage avait regardé Sirius d'un air accusateur et avait expliqué qu'on ne connaissait pas la cause du décès .

Puis les recherches de l'animagus lui avait appris que ,chez les sorciers ,un enfant fait sans vrai amour entre le couple ,n'a qu'une faible chance de survie .

Hitomi ,non découragée avait pris seule la décision d'adopter un orphelin . Malheureusement la liste des parents souhaitant avoir un enfant était longue et elle fut mise en attente .

Alors qu'elle allait en informer Sirius ,elle découvrit qu'elle était seule dans son manoir . Son époux était absent .Quelqu'un sonna à la porte .Elle alla ouvrir et vit des agents de protection du ministère et apprit une terrible nouvelle . 

Sirius avait tué Peter Pettigrow ainsi qu'une bonne poignée de moldus ,avait dévasté une rue de Londres et s'était allié à Voldemort pour aider à massacrer une famille .Les Potter.

Il avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans jugement .

Un hibou se posa sur son épaule ,alors qu'elle s'était assise pour digérer la nouvelle .

Le parchemin que le rapace nocturne apportait lui disait qu'elle pouvait adopter dès à présent un enfant .Il se nommait Harry …Harry Potter .

Lorsqu'elle vit ce nom ,elle refusa immédiatement et l'enfant fut envoyé à la famille de la sœur de Lily Potter .

A la prison des sorciers ,les gardes ne la laissèrent pas voir son mari et c'est ainsi qu'elle se désespéra …Seule .Dans sa sombre habitation .

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ,c'est que le choc de la nouvelle avait frappé quelqu'un d'autre .Et plus fort encore .

Remus avait appris dans la Gazette des sorciers .Comment …C'était impossible .Sirius …tuer Peter ?…Révéler la cachette de James ?…C'était impossible …

Les souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire .Quand ils étaient tous deux sur le quai 9 ¾ …Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce garçon qui lui avait fait une si belle déclaration d'amour pouvait tuer tant de gens .Mais est-ce vraiment sûr que Sirius les ais-tué ?Comment Remus a t-il pu douter ainsi de Patmol ?

Le désir de ne plus souffrir le gagna .Il se força à croire que son ancien amour était vraiment le meurtrier .Et la douleur s'atténua .

Pour se réveiller quelques treize ans plus tard

(troisième année de Harry Potter)

S'enfuir d'Azkaban …Il n'avait jamais cru ça possible .Personne n'avait jamais réussi avant …

Puis il a vu celui qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir revoir avant …

Remus Lupin se tenait là devant lui dans la cabane hurlante .Comme autrefois …

Ne pouvant pas y résister ,il le serra dans ses bras .

Harry ,Ron ,Hermione ,incrédules devant ce que faisait leur professeur .

Sirius le remarqua et relâcha son étreinte .

Ils se regardaient tous les deux droit dans les yeux .Remus racontait ,racontait …Mais ils savaient que Peter ne comptait plus désormais …Ils étaient à nouveau réunis et c'était ce qui comptait …

Puis lorsque tout allait s'arranger …

Moony ,redevenait un loup …

Les mauvais souvenirs le gagnait .Patmol se transforma et tenta de maîtriser la créature qui dévorait son amour de l'intérieur .

Manque de chance .

Retour au point de départ …

Sirius s'était fait capturé .

Remus perdu quelque part au fond de la forêt .

Le trio à l'infirmerie .

Puis par un tour de passe-passe inimaginable ,la liberté est à nouveau pour l'animagus qui s'en va , le cœur lourd de reproche à lui même . D'avoir abandonné à nouveau Moony .

(après la bataille de Voldemort )

Sirius était allongé sur son lit (il faisait chambre à part car Hitomi était terrifiée par les cris qu'il poussait lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars ) .

La guerre avait fait de nombreuses victimes .Mais la joie et le bonheur revenait peu à peu .Hitomi avait l'enfant qu'elle souhait et Sirius était en liberté .Mais ce dernier aurait préféré être pourchassé par des meutes de détraqueurs ,que de continuer de vivre ,en sachant que Remus n'était plus de ce monde .

Il était mort en sauvant la vie de Patmol .

Un Avada Kedavra lancé par Lucius Malefoy .

Ce dernier avait été retrouvé ,le thorax ouvert ,le cœur arraché ,les yeux crevés ,les cerveau qui avait giclé par terre ,les intestins coupés ,à la lisière de la forêt interdite après son sortilège .

L'ancien Gryffondor se retournait sur son matelas .Remus lui manquait terriblement .Le délicieux parfum vanille de ses cheveux chocolat ,sa peau au goût de pêche , ses lèvres à la douceur de la rose .Et son regard bleu saphir rêveur .

" Je t'aime Remus …Je ne t'oublierais jamais cela .

-Je n'ai nul besoin de promesse car je sais que tu m'aimeras encore .

Sirius se redressa et vit dans un coin de la pièce sombre ,un être entouré de lumière.

C'était Remus ! son Remus !

-Je t'avais promis .Tu te souviens ?Je viendrais te voir par tous les moyens possibles .

-Moi non plus ,je n'ai pas besoin de promesse Moony .

Le fantôme se pencha légèrement vers le corps allongé de son amour et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres .

-Je t'aime Sirius .

Ce dernier s'endormit .Alors Remus quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la cité des Cieux ,là où il pourra veiller toujours sur celui qu'il aimait ,aime et aimera toujours …

Na c'est terminé …..wep c tjr ,Remus qui déguste vous trouvez pas dans mes fics ?

Wééééééé reviiieewwwwww ! ! ! ! (ca me manquait huhuhuhuh) et si j'en ai plein ,jdall très rapidement (Jdall=jjjaaaaaaiiiii demandééé à la luuuunnnneeeuuhhhhhh )

*Hitomi Black (mélange japonais anglais ) :Regard noir 

__


End file.
